


The Hat

by Dragonflame223



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflame223/pseuds/Dragonflame223
Summary: Three times Murdock let his team wear one of his most sacred possessions, No Slash Bromance abounds!





	1. Faceman

The room smelled strongly of antiseptic and harsh cleaners. Captain H.M. Murdock entered slowly glancing around a tad anxiously, hospitals always made him nervous.

He looked up at the bed sequestered away in the small room. Lieutenant Templeton Peck known as Face to his friends, occupied said bed looking tired. His right arm was in a sling and there were bags under his eyes, his normally well kept hair was a little tossed. All in all he looked miserable.

"Hey Faceman," Murdock said with a half smile approaching the bed. The conman looked like hell, but who could blame him? He'd taken a round to the shoulder as they'd started to make their get away on they're latest mission, the fourth since they'd become a team.

It was the first time any of them had been seriously injured, sure they'd walked away with cuts and bruises but this...Murdock recalled it all with vivid clarity...

"FACE!" Murdock watched as the Lieutenant jerked back and fell hard to the ground. They'd both taken cover behind an old car but one of the bastards had managed to get a lucky shot in. His call drew the attention of Hannibal and B.A. the two men having taken cover behind some crates. He quickly knelt down next to him, eyes widening at the sight of blood quickly staining the conman's shoulder

"Ah jeeze Faceman." Murdock shouted above the harsh sounds of gunfire, he quickly pulled a bandana out of his pocket and pressed it to the wound. Face groaned and cursed jerking slightly.

"Easy Facey easy, don't you worry ol Murdock will getcha out of here, you just hang on." The pilot rambled.

Suddenly Hannibal and B.A. were by his side the Colonel cursing and looking worried while B.A. continued to return fire on the enemy casting them worried glances.

"I've got him Captain, you and B.A. get to that chopper and take care of those guys." The Colonel ordered voice strained with worry. Murdock hesitated looking uncertain and dammit he was scared, scared for Face that he wouldn't be fast enough.

Hannibal put a hand on his shoulder giving him a look of reasurence."He'll be fine Captian, but not if you don't get to that chopper and I don't want to hear it B.A.!" He gave the Corporal a look as the man hunkered down a familiar look in his eyes, that hardened when he looked down at Face. A steely resolve seemed to come over Bosco then and he gave a jerky nod, he'd get on that chopper, for Face.

Murdock mean while had taken off his hat wringing it in his hands before he carefully but quickly placed it on Face's head.

The Lieutenant half conscious and in a fare amount of pain took a moment to register what had happened.

"Mur-Murdock- wha?"

"You hang on to that Facey, you just-hang on." He ordered gripping his shoulder, before joining B.A. a split second later.

It didn't take them long to get to that chopper, after which Murdock had taken some pleasure in 'taking care of' the enemy, using the birds superior weapons. After that well it was a mad race back to base with Face loosing blood and Hannibal telling him to hang on. All the while Murdock's hat remained on the conmans head the only form of comfort and support the pilot could give his friend in those tense moments of what ifs.

Now almost forty eight hours later, Face was no longer in danger of, well...the doctor had told them they could come in and visit with the Lieutenant but only for a few minutes. Hannibal had hung back to have a little more of a chat with the doc and B.A. had run off somewhere, probably trying to come to terms with the fact that he'd flown. The big guy wouldn't have gone far though and was probably just moments behind the pilot.

"Hey," Face said catching Murdock's attention."Doc says I'm gonna be fine, you know that right?" The conman eyed his best friend.

"I-I know Faceman it's just," Murdock rubbed the back of his neck with one hand."That was real close."

Face tried to give him a reassuring half smile."We livin' on the edge man, it's what we do."

Murdock tentatively returned the smile.

"Think I've got something that belongs to you though." Face said after a moment smirking, amusement in his tired half lidded eyes. Murdock frowned watching as the conman pulled out something from behind his pillow. With a wince he produced the Captains worn red hat.

Murdock beamed at the sight of it, reaching for it but seemed to pause half way through. His face grew a tad serious as he withdrew his hand.

"Nah Face, you keep it, for now."

Face blinked in surprise. "Uh, thanks buddy but why-"

"Hat's seen me through some crazy rough times, think you could use a bit of it's ever worn comfort." He said with a smirk.

Everyone knew how much the Captain coveted that hat, it was practically sacred, no one but Murdock was ever allowed to wear it, hell the guy practically showered with it. For him to let Face even touch it, well that was saying something.

"Ok," Carefully Face placed the hat on his head a warmth settling in his chest that wasn't the good drugs. The hat practically was Murdock, letting him barrow it was like he was giving Face a part of himself, and he was not about to turn that away."I'll keep an eye on it buddy."

Murdock looked satisfied and beyond relieved his friend was alive.

Hannibal and B.A. joined them moments later, neither one made any comments about the hat though there was a knowing glint in the Colonel's eye. This had been a close one, and it had shaken them all to the core.

There would be many other close calls for the Lieutenant, each time, Murdock gave Face his hat to ware. It had become a sort of ritual for them, a claim of friendship and family, because Murdock didn't share his hat with just anyone


	2. Hannibal

The entire mission had gone to shit.

Murdock watched Hannibal pace, cigar in hand smoke curling up from it's end. His arm hurt where a bullet had grazed him and his head still buzzed from the blow it had received. His trusty hat remained almost precariously perched there sitting at an odd angle to prevent it from rubbing against the gash on his temple. His heart beat a little anxiously in his chest as he watched Hannibal suddenly stop and take a seat.

It didn't take much to rattle the bossman but, when Face and B.A. had been taken...

Murdock swallowed thickly looking down at his hands. They were practically out in the middle of no where on special assignment from Morrison to locate some missing weaponry. It should've been easy, in and out, but sometimes, thing's didn't go to plan, sometimes there where things you just couldn't predict, like a bomb.

It had caught them all off guard and when Hannibal and Murdock had finally gotten their wits about them, Face and B.A. were gone taken by the enemy.

Now they were holed up in cave. Hannibal reassured him that they would be getting them back, but had since grown silent. That had been, well a while ago, Murdock didn't exactly have a watch on him.

Perhaps worry for the guy's was givin' the bossman some trouble in coming up with a plan. Murdock carefully pulled off his hat. He toyed with it for a moment. It always helped him think more clearly-well as clearly as a crazy man could-especially when he was flying. Maybe...

The Colonel was staring at the sandy floor brow slightly furrowed, cigar seemingly forgotten which had alarm bells that otherwise remained silent, ringing in Murdock's head.

If they were gonna get Faceman and B.A. back, the Colonel needed a clear head.

He carefully scooted closer to him hat still in hand and hesitated before holding it out to him.

"Here bossman," It seemed to take a moment for Hannibal to see it and he blinked looking over at him. "It'll help ya think." He muttered.

There was a pause before Hannibal gave him a half smile accepting it. "Thank you Captain." He fingered the cap for a moment, looking thoughtful.

Murdock swallowed thickly."They gonna be all right, ain't they bossman?"

Hannibal took a deep breath and put the cap on placing the cigar in his mouth. He looked back at him with a smile."Yeah Murdock, we'll get 'em back."

He swore he saw a bit of the jazz seep once more into his CO's eyes then.

It didn't take long after that for the Colonel to come up with a plan and Murdock swore it was because of his hat.

Hannibal wore it all through the rescue. In the end when Face and Bosco were getting checked out in the med tent and Murdock sat getting his own arm stitched up, the Colonel approached him taking it off.

"It's a great thinking cap Captain." He said holding it out to him. "Thanks." But even Murdock knew Hannibal was thanking him for more then just the hat. The Captain's simple act of giving him his cap had broke him from his well of guilt-because he had felt guilty for the capture of his men-and had inspired him to think again. That and the Colonel had no intention of letting him or any of his boys down.

"No problemo Bossman, anytime you just say the word." He replied with a smile before carefully putting it back on.

Hannibal easily returned the smile


	3. B.A.

Murdock gritted his teeth as Face and Hannibal hauled him towards the helicopter. Blood steadily seeped out of a wound in his side. Some bastered managed to hit him there as they'd fought their way through enemy teritory back to their hidden ride.

"Hannibal how the hell are we gonna fly this thing?" Face said through clenched teeth glancing worridly at his best friend.

"I cin do it, jus' get me there." Murdock slurred, looking blearey eyed with pain.

"Fool can't fly no plane in this state." B.A. growled following very close behind.

"Com' on, have a little faith Bosco." Murdock said straining to look back at him.

Hannibal and Face exchanged a look both wondering about two things, Murdock's ability to fly the helicopter and the lack of B.A.'s usual objections to flying.

What the two men didn't know about was B.A.'s crushing guilt. He'd been so sure that guy was down for the count, didn't even see the 9mil he had hidden in the small of his back before he'd pulled it out.

B.A. felt the bastards nose break under his fist as he punched him watching with a satisfied smirk as the guy toppled over.

Around him his teammates finished off the rest of the enemy and he started back towards Face and Hannibal.

"GUN!" He spun around at the shout that sounded like the crazy fool.

"Look out!" Murdock yelled and proceeded to shove him out of the way as the enemy fired. Face quickly took the guy out. It was the same guy he'd just punched.

"Get off me fool!" B.A. growled at the pilot who lay half on top of him. Face and Hannibal approached both looking amused.

"I'd love to Big Guy but uh, I've got a bit of situation here." The pilot said obvious pain in his words. His tone had Hannibal and Face quickly approaching and they all helped ease the Captain over.

"Shit." Face cursed noticing the blood.

Hannibal quickly put a hand over the wound causing Murdock to jerk and groan under the pressure. "Easy Captain." He looked pointedly at his Corporal knowing how the big guy felt about flying. "We need to get back to the chopper now."

B.A. had just stared at the pilot in disbelief. He said nothing as Face spoke encouraging words to Murdock, him and Hannibal helping the pilot to his feet.

"Let's move!" Hannibal ordered.

Suddenly the helicopter seemed to appear in front of them and that part of B.A. that housed his fear of flying shuddered.

"S-slow down Muchachos, o-or I m-migh' be sic'" Murdock slurred suddenly.

"Sorry Captain but we've gotta move fast." Hannibal said as he and Face had to practically drag him the rest of the way.

BA switched his gaze to his injured comrade...friend, damn it the fool was his friend and now he might die because of him.

"Get in Corporal!" Hannibal ordered and to his Face's and particularly BA's surprise he got in. Like the time Face was shot the Corporal set aside his own fears when one of them was dancing a little to close to death's door.

"Ok buddy, now what? You gotta walk us through this." Face said kneeling over his friend.

"A-any of you got flight e-experience?"

"Sorry Captain." Hannibal said, sounding unusually unsure.

"Unless you count flight simulators." Face replied joke falling flat.

"T-that'll have to do Faceman, h-hop behind the control's I'll w-walk you through it." Murdock mumbled and the Lieutenant gave Hannibal an almost horrified look. The Colonel however seemed to have regained his confidence and gave him a curt nod.

Face grimaced but made his way quickly to the pilot's seat.

This day just keeps getting better and better BA thought considering strapping himself in. Instead he knelt beside Murdock looking up at Hannibal who was currently keeping pressure on his wound.

The Colonel gave him a reassuring smile before looking back down at Murdock.

"All right Captain, now what?"

It had to be one of the craziest things that would happen to them, adding onto a steadily rising list. Murdock had stayed surprisingly coherent through it all, though as they approached the base he rapidly started to fade.

"T-Take 'er down real e'z Face." Murdock mumbled. BA felt the tight ball of worry that had formed in his gut grow at how pale the pilot was and continued to become. Face had radioed ahead that they had wounded and already there were medics waiting for them to land.

Face gripped the controls sweat pouring off him, and not just because it was hot. The landing definitely wasn't perfect and for a couple of unsettling moments BA wondered if they would even make it. Finally though the chopper came to a jarring stop the sounds of the engines winding down like music to BA's ears.

Murdock's eyes were at half-mast whole body trembling slightly. All at once BA felt scared, scared for the fools life and when he got scared he got angry. Why had he done it? The pilot was so small compared to the Corporal, and he couldn't help but feel that he would've handled the shot better.

"H-here Big Guy," Murdock said suddenly drawing BA from his inner turmoil. The Captain removed his hat with a shaky blood stained hand and held it out to him. "Promise, I'll b-be back for it."

BA stared at the red cap for a moment, and suddenly realized just what the pilot was promising, not to die. With a surprisingly steady hand BA accepted the hat and the pilot gave him an unexpectedly wide smile before the medics appeared and in a whirlwind quickly got him onto a stretcher.

They all stood there watching as the medic's wheeled the Captain away. Once they were out of sight BA returned his gaze to the pilot's prized hat. Hannibal clasped him on the shoulder but the Corporal did not look up.

"He'll be all right." The Colonel said with confidence that none of them really felt.

Almost as if on auto pilot BA placed the worn hat on his head. No comment's came from his teammates, either they didn't dare say anything or, they understood.

No one ever mentioned the fact that BA wore the hat the whole time they waited for news on Murdock. When they were finally allowed to see the pilot BA quickly removed the cap before walking in the room, keeping it out of sight. He hung back as Hannibal and then Face spoke words of encouragement and relief to the Captain.

The doctors had said that Murdock was in stable condition and would make a full recovery. Hannibal told the Captain as he started to drift off that they would be back to visit soon. The pilot had just given him a weary but happy smile before his eyes closed. Face looked a little reluctant to leave but an encouraging glance from Hannibal had him heading towards the door.

BA still stood there hat clasped loosely at his side watching Murdock. He was less angry now, more satisfied that his friend-though he would never admit that openly to anyone-was going to be all right, still he had some unfinished business with the pilot.

Hannibal placed a knowing hand on BA's shoulder. There was an understanding glint in his eyes. "Don't stay to long Corporal." He muttered not unkindly before leaving.

BA paused for a moment. He wasn't very good at all this, emotional stuff, but just his once...

Stepping quietly forward he hesitated before carefully placing the hat on Murdock's chest.

"Thanks lil brotha." He muttered. It wasn't just a thank you to the pilot for saving him but also for keeping a promise and while Murdock hadn't exactly come back for the hat, he had stayed and that was enough.


End file.
